


Grey

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Smut, greying hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Sonny Carisi feels insecure about his greying hair but his wife reassured him that she thinks it’s pretty sexy.





	Grey

There were only a few things Sonny was self conscious about and his hair was one of them. As the years went on, the greyer his hair got. As he looked himself over in the mirror, Sonny ran his fingers through the greying hair. A sigh escaped his lips as Sophia walked into the bathroom and smiled at her husband. 

“What’s going on in here, handsome?” Sophia said. Sonny chuckled some as he turned to look at his wife. 

“Nothing. I just feel like… I might dye my hair.” Sonny said. Sophia frowned as she ran her hand over his hair. 

“You don’t like the grey?” Sophia frowned. Sonny shook his head as he turned to look at his wife. Sophia wrapped her arms around Sonny’s waist and smiled up at him. 

“I love the grey, Sonny. I think it makes you look extremely sexy…” Sophia ran her hands through Sonny’s hair and gave it a small tug. He groaned out some as his hands were placed gently on her hips. 

“You think so, doll?” Sonny asked. Sophia nodded as she placed a kiss to his lips. 

“Of course I do, baby. It makes me so wet.” Sophia said as she grabbed her husband's hand and slowly slid it into her pajamas pants. Sonny felt just how wet she was as he ran a finger through her slit. 

“D-doll. I gotta get ready for work.” Sonny said. Sophia giggled as she slowly undid his belt and unzipped his slacks. 

“Just a quickie, Sonny. Come on.” Sophia moaned out as she pushed his slacks and boxers down. Sonny bit his lip as he dipped his finger inside of her and slowly moved it. 

“Alright, doll.” Sonny mumbled as he pulled his hand out of her shorts and carefully lifted her so she sat on the sink. Carefully, he slid her shorts and panties off as he kissed her neck softly. 

Sophia ran her hands slowly though Sonny’s hair as he gave it a quick tug when as he slowly pushed himself into her. Sophia moaned out as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Sonny kept his hands on her hips and slowly moved them up her side slowly. Sonny trailed kisses slowly down Sophia’s neck as he sucked a small hickey. 

“F-fuck. Sonny. More.” Sophia moaned out. A smirk formed on Sonny’s lips as he began to move his hips faster. Sophia wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. 

“God, Soph. You feel amazing…” Sonny moaned against her neck. Sophia bit her lips softly as she tried to keep a moan silent as Sonny quickly rubbed her clit. Sonny thrusted faster into her as he felt her clench around him. Sonny groaned as he thrusted a few more time before releasing himself into his wife. Slowly Sonny’s hips slowed to a stop as he pulled out of her. 

“I love you, Sonny.” Sophia looked up at Sonny and placed a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too.” Sonny said. He smiled at his wife behind he heard a knocking at the door. 

“Daddy! Hurry up! I gotta potty!” Amelia said as she continued to knock on the door. Sonny chuckled softly. 

“I’ll be right out, baby.” Sonny called. He heard a mumbling before placing a quick kiss to Sophia’s lips. 

“Come on, Sonny… we should get out of here. Go to make some breakfast.” Sophia said. Sonny nodded as he carefully helped Sophia off the sink as they situated themselves. Sophia and Sonny quickly left the bathroom to go make breakfast for their children.


End file.
